A Family Affair
by Dotty92
Summary: Didn't anyone ever tell you it was stupid to threaten a woman family. What happens when Letty wakes up from being in a coma for three months and finds out that not only has the love of her life has moved on, but her cousin is dead and the rest of her Ortiz family are in danger. Can she save her family in time, or will the past finally catch up to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious character.

This is my first Fanfiction and I'm very nervous about posting. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. I'm thankful to have some amazing friends on this site that have pushed me to actually write one of my stories instead of finding a very talented writer to write the story for me. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Never in a million years would I have thought my life would play out like it has. Death is unbearable; losing someone you love is heartbreaking. But death is an event that everyone has to experience sooner or later. The emotional and physical pain is downright crippling to the soul. It takes months –sometimes years, even—to get through the grieving process. I guess that's why I'm still here grieving for something that was taken away from me, but if I'm honest with myself it was _my_ poor decision that got me here.

Down on one knee, I can feel moisture from the grass seeping through my pants, confirming that it had rained earlier. It's late on a gloomy Sunday and the cemetery matches the eerie atmosphere. Resting my hands over the name engraved on the headstone, I take a shaky breath and my tears fall freely. I was never one to cry; I was the type to bottled up my emotions and bury them in the deepest, darkest corner of my heart that I could find. My dad used to always tell me tears were a sign of weakness, and fragility leads to death, both mentally and physically. The irony of the situation is that he was right. My weakness was what destroyed me and led me to my death. _Death_… there goes that word again; a word that has the ability to break even the strongest of hearts. Gently tracing over the name and date on the tombstone, I wish I would have listened to my dad.

I tried my hardest to escape the pain, but I find myself drowning and the pain sweeps over me with the ferocity of a tidal wave. It invades every part of me for days. For months. But after the pain comes the hate. Hate for being weak. Hate for believing in the so called word 'love', and hate for letting it make a fool out of me. Books can really fuck you up; they can make you believe that there's actually something to the whole 'happily ever after' bullshit. Eventually you'll come to realize that they're just words on a page that are meant to deceive the simple-hearted; like me.

Standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants, I turn and begin walking away from the headstone that reads: "_In Loving Memory of Leticia Ortiz_".

It's a strange feeling having your own headstone; knowing that according to the world, you're dead. Cold, and buried six feet under. Killed in a car accident and burned beyond recognition. At least, that's what the report said, anyway. I bet you're wondering how all this came about, come with me.

_**Let's go for a ride.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters.

Okay guys I changed the direction of this story like three times, and a change of beta thank you ChloeRhiannonX for helping me.

Letty POV

Canary Island.

Beep

Beep

Beep

What was that annoying noise?

It took longer than it should for my eyes to open, almost like they were glued shut. My throat was dry and my body stiffer than a surf board.

Finally getting my eyes to cooperate with me, the first thing I notice was that it was just breaking dawn; I could see the sun rising through the window. Looking down I realized I was only wearing an oversize t-shirt and underwear- thank god for the underwear.

How did I get here, where am I? I tried to think back but the pounding in my head wouldn't allow it.

I abruptly sat up when I heard the door opening. All I saw was a shadowy figure before hearing a gasp. The lights switched on.

"Ah shit," I grunted, shielding my face, my eyes weren't prepared for the bright lights.

"Letty, you're awake," said the familiar voice.

"No shit, Sherlock." Came my hoarse reply.

"I see your dry humor is back as well," the voice said making her way to my bed.

My eyes finally getting use to the light I looked up to the face of my cousin Miriam.

Taking a look around the room I realized it was setup to resemble a hospital room; it had a heart monitor and a million machines connected to different components. Looking down I realized there were a lot of wires connected to my body.

"Miriam, what the hell happened to me?" I asked, my voice panic stricken, without thinking I began to rip the wires off me.

"What do you remember Letty?" My cousin asked cautiously.

Searching my brain the only thing I could remember was someone hitting my car and it flipping. "Damn. I was racing someone and they hit my car and made me crash. Man, I'll have to do some major repa-"

Like a movie flashing before my eyes, everything came rushing back. I wasn't racing, I was fleeing, and someone was chasing after me. It was Fenix that swiped the back of my car making it flip several times; I remember climbing out only to see him pointing a gun at me. I remember thinking 'This is it, I'm going to die', but instead of shooting me he shot my gas tank and everything went black.

Oh my God! I need to call Brian.

"Where's my phone?" I yelled jumping out the bed. My eyes were on the door, but quickly landed on the floor as I fell straight on my face. "Fuck," I mumbled. Now my head was definitely throbbing.

"Jesus, Letty, slow down, take a deep breath." Miriam rushed to my side to help me back on the bed. "I think you need to calm down and just breathe before you go rushing off to call Brian," said Miriam.

"Look, I don't have time to slow down, I need to let them know where I am. I need for you to take me to downtown LA."

"Letty, you've been in a coma for over three months. Your car exploded and everyone thinks you're dead. I have a copy of death certificate and a picture of your headstone in L.A to prove it." Miriam sat down beside me, her voice full of concern. "Let, you're no longer in California were at Seth house on Canary Island."

Coma…Dead… Headstone.

Those were the three words that replayed in my head over and over again.

Dom…

"What about Dom and Mia, do they think I'm dead too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Mia had a funeral for you."

"Why didn't you let them know I was alive? Why did you let them believe I was dead? What's wrong with you?" I snapped at her. My emotions were running wild and I just wanted to hit something or somebody.

"Well, excuse me if getting you out the country and somewhere safe was my first priority. Did the accident burn your damn brain cells too, huh? Your cover was blown, Letty. They knew you were an informant for the FBI before you started so forgive me if I didn't stop by and inform them that you were still alive- hell, they probably leaked the information!" She shouted at me, clearly offended by my words and actions.

I signed, dropping my shoulders. "Mir, I'm sorry. Its just... how did things get so screwed up? What went wrong? It was supposed to be an easy job; I drive for Braga and get the Intel the FBI needed to convict him, and in exchange they would clear Dom's records so that he could go home."

"He has you so wrapped around his greasy fingers that you would risk your life to free him. For Christ sake, Letty, the man keeps leaving you! What's so special about Dominic Toretto? Because whatever love you have for him isn't returned, he didn't even attend your funeral."

"You don't know what you're talking about and I don't expect for you to understand mine and Dom's relationship." I made sure my face stayed emotionless, but Dom not attending my funeral was hard to process, though a part of me understood. "You never liked him from the beginning. You told me over and over again what a big mistake I was making," I said, my anger starting to build as I slowly got off the bed. "This is why we got into a big fight just before I left to meet him; you give your opinion where it's no wanted."

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. How many times has he left you promising you that you guys would stay together the next time around? Better yet, how many times have you gone looking for him only to find him with a bunch of skanks rubbing and kissing on him? Wake up Letty, the reason Dom leaves you so easy is because he know that no matter what he'll have you to fall back on. Your mother would be ashamed if she knew how you let this man treat you. We weren't raised to lie down and be walked all over, for heaven sakes we're Ortiz and no one makes a fool out of us." Mirim paused to catch her breath. "As for the fight we had, it doesn't matter if my opinion is wanted. We're family and I will tell you what I feel whether you like it or not. Freshen up and meet me downstairs in the living room, there's a lot of information you need to be caught up on," she said as she began walking out the room. I could hear the clicking of her heels on the stairs.

I sighed before taking a deep breath, closing my eyes and massaging my temples as I thought about everything that she said. She was right, there was a lot of things to discuss. The sooner the better.

Making my way to the bathroom I put the shower on and let the steam fill the room. Stripping out my clothes and stepping under the showerhead I let the hot water wash the tension from my body. Truth was that Dom and I broke up in Dominican Republic and it was still painful to think about. The way Miriam spoke about him brought back that particular memory.

Grabbing the Dove body wash I lathered every inch of skin in soap. How did things get so messed up? After leaving DR I headed back to the fort to make sure Mia was okay, when I got there she was so excited about not being alone in that house anymore. I knew it would be short lived seeing as though I had already made plans to leave LA and head back to Canary Island, there were a few things I needed to check on. Running into O'Connor and becoming an informant for the FBI just happened. I told myself that if I could bring Dom home to Mia, so she wouldn't be alone anymore. Mia had already lost her father and didn't need to be constantly worried about losing her brother too.

But shit got complicated when Brian told me I was racing to become a driver for the Braga Cartel. I was shocked but more importantly I was nervous as hell and it was too late to go back on the deal. I just prayed that Braga did not only figure out that I was an informant for the FBI, but also who I was related too. If he did then there were about to be a damn war.

Shaking my head I tried to sort through all of the emotions I was feeling. Cutting off the water and wrapping a towel around my body, I thought back to the night of the crash. Fenix was a good driver, but nowhere near as good as me. How did he catch up to my car? I had a good two minute head start on him- at least I thought I had.

My phone… I froze in place. I remember my phone was ringing while I was trying to get away, I thought it was Brian trying to inform me about whatever went wrong. But the voice on the other end was a female who sounded out of breath like she was running and in trouble.

"Letty! Braga knows who you are. Get out get out now! Braga is the son of Escobar. Carter..."

I remember hearing a gunshot and then the phone going dead.

That voice was so familiar… It took me a moment to place.

"Morgan" I yelled. Wrapping the towel tightly around my body I ran out the room headed downstairs to my cousin.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry again about all grammar mistakes. Please review and tell me if you like it so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious Characters**.

Downstairs

Miriam stomped down the stairs; everyone has been patiently waiting for Letty to get better and figure out what happen to her that almost cost her, her life. To find out she was trying to bring home Dominic, shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone but it still pissed her off nonetheless.

Walking into the living room Miriam saw Seth, with his head in the computer as always. Seth has a gift of hacking and programing anything, it's hard to believe he never went to college. But if you ask him he would say 'It just isn't my thing'. To say Seth was a complete nerd would be an understatement he always had a book in his hand, or trying to create or rewrite different database and security programs. Seth didn't dress like your stereotypical nerd; he loved rocking his Marvel Comic Shirts with his signature leather jacket that he never left the house without, usually with his skinny jeans and converse. He had curly jet black hair that often got in the way of his green eyes; he finally decided to get contacts about a year ago.

Zac was watching ESPN with a sandwich in one hand and the remote in the other. He looked like he been awake for a while now, probably cleaning his weapons or working out. Zac had on his Navy shirt and black workout shorts; his phone was vibrating on the table next to his half empty Gatorade bottle. Most likely one of his latest flings blowing up his phone, the girls loved him he was a natural born flirt and could charm the pants off most of the female population. But to be fair the guy did look like David Beckham twin brother, all those abs and that half smirk that he does so well the military definitely worked for him.

Kodi was at the oak table with a bunch of paperwork around her, she was on the phone with someone making sure everyone was running fine while she was away from the hospital. She had a cup of coffee next to her, while she was filling out countless amount of paper work. Kodi was often mistaken as the bitch in the group; she looked like a model with her long black hair and tall lean figure, she always wore the latest trends. Her attitude was that of an Ortiz she spoke her mind freely, and didn't let anyone bullshit her around. But she also had an intimidating aura around her, she was a business woman and knew how to debate with the best of them, and many people quickly label her as a Miss know it all bitch. Which was farther from to truth she a loving women and all kids love her.

"Guys!" Miriam yelled to get their attention. Seth and Zac looked up from the TV and computer, while Kodi ended her phone call.

"Letty"s awake" Miriam said with a smile on her face, regardless of the slight argument the cousins had prior.

"Are you serious?" Zac said standing up, looking towards the stair behind Miriam trying to see if Letty was behind her.

"About time, where is she I need to check her vitals" Kodi replied excitedly looking around the table for her medical bag.

"She upstairs taking a shower," Miriam said biting down on her bottom lip. "She seems alright to me, a little clumsy but alright. However, telling her everything about what happened while she was in a coma will be tough. She completely freaked out once I told her she was in a coma for three months and was no longer in LA".

"Well at least she knows, Seth said. "She will be able to process it and come to turns with it. I think the hardest part will be telling her about Dom"

"Yeah I agree," Kodi said. "I think once she gets over the initial hurt of Dom she will move on with her life, there's nothing else she could have done to possible show that man that she love him, she did it all. Letty has always been the type to adapt emotionally to any setting or change, this will just have to be another one of those times.

"No," Miriam said shaking her head. "I think it will be a lot difficult than that guys. Yeah she was able to adapt to dramatic change when her father left them, she push her feelings aside and was strong for her mom. Miriam rubbed her eyes and took a slow breathe," But this time it's different it's Dom, and as much as I hate to say it, she loved that man more the life itself. We all know how far she will go to save the one she love, even if those people keep hurting her time after time. She love him enough that she was willing to sacrifice her life to get him back.

"What the hell are you talking about Mir" Zac shouted angrily.

"Exactly what I just said", Miriam said. "She went undercover so that she could get Dom record cleaned.

"Seriously," Kodi asked. "Does she have a death wish or something?"

"Love makes us do crazy things," Zack said pinching the bridge of his nose." When she finds out that she wasn't even dead for a few months before Dom moved on Letty's going to be devastated, everyone has their breaking point."

"This will be her breaking point," said Kodi. "As much as I want to avoid this she needs to know we can't keep this from her."

Seth gave a slight chuckle at that statement "You guys are crazy you say she need to know this, but you guys are still going to keep the most important things from her.

"Seth! That is not up for discussion", Kodi said angrily walking over to stand next to Miriam, she looked like she was getting ready to murder Seth.

Seth set his computer down, and quickly stood up from the couch briskly walking over to Kodi with a glare on his face." It's not up for discussion because you guys have come together and made a decision to keep this from her. Seth said angrily pointing his fingers at Miriam and Kodi." You guys are being hypocrites, you going to tell her about one bad situation but not the other one because you don't think she can handle it. Just tell her everything, yes it will be hard but the right thing to do is to give her all the information and let her do what she wants because it her fucking life. But by giving her pieces of information you guys you are trying to control her life, and that's not what family does. You guys are neglecting her that opportunity to be able to recover from it, because you guys are trying to protect her I get that I really do, but the truth always have a way of coming out sooner or later.

"Seth I know my cousin and she wouldn't be able to handle this and the news about Dom."

"I'm just saying that when it comes back to bite you guys in the ass", Seth said "I'm make sure she know this wasn't my idea to keep it from her."

"Agreed", said Kodi "we will all make sure she knows you weren't a part of it, but she not finding out."

"Yeah okay we will see." said Seth "More lies is the only way you guys will be able to cover it up, an sooner or later you will drown in your lies."

"So how do we tell her about Dom", Miriam said.

"I think we should just tell her and get it out the way as fast as possible", Zac said rubbing his temple.

Seth rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath as he sat back down on the couch grabbing his Red Bull and his computer.

Everyone understood where Seth was coming from; his relationship with Letty was different from the rest of the group. Miriam and Kodi are Letty cousins and Zac has always been a close family friend since he was three years old. Seth was rescued by Letty when he was getting beaten up by a group of punks in an alleyway. The group of guys thought he was rich white kid in the wrong part of time, and that it would be an easy robbery. What they didn't expecting was for a eleven year old girl to come to his rescue with a steel pipe, beating the guys off him. Ever since then Seth became part of the family, so this feels like a betrayal to him.

Okay so when she done showering we will tell her.

What you thing she going to do afterwards.

"I don't know", said Seth shaking his head, "but her mom and grandma is going to want to see her."

Yeah, I should make that phone call once we get through with everything", Kodi said.

"As soon as possible",Zac said quickly " we don't want to keep anything from them dealing with Letty."

Awe, Zac you sound scared, Kodi said teasingly.

Well seeing as though you didn't have to explain to Letty mom and grandmother that the daughter they thought was dead wasn't really dead, he said. " She cussed me out in three different languages and threaten to cut off my very valuable men parts.

I told you to not answer the phone, Miriam said laughing at him." I was going to tell them myself when I was down there.

No, you didn't tell me you sent me a damn email, Zac said. "You know damn well I don't check my email that often, I think you guys set me up.

"Why would we do that", said a smirking Seth.

It was you wasn't it you little fucker,"Zac said

"I plead the 5th"he said.

"You better watch your back, you better sleep with one eye open" Zac threatened.

Alright you too cool it," Miriam said

Zac man you was in the service for five years, yet a five foot woman scares you." Kodi said.

"She's crazy men, I love her to death but I see where Letty gets it from, that lady intimidating as fuck.

"Haha" Kodi chuckled, be glad you wasn't raised with her, she was the coolest aunt until you did something bad, then she turned into the hulk on you. I can't count how many ass whooping all of us got when we was little.

"Let's not go there," Miriam said. "Kodi remember to call them later and check on everybody." Kodi nodded sitting down next to Seth at the table.

"You and your mom still not talking?," Seth asked Miriam a few minutes later.

"Yeah", Miriam said sadly, "She refuses to let me live my own life; she wants me to settle down and start a family."

"What's the rush?" asked Zac.

"Ever since everyone thought Letty died, everyone In our family think we're all going to head down the same road. My mom thinks I need a man in my life to make me slow down, Miriam said.

"Yeah right "Seth said," You slow down, not in this lifetime".

"I think about three years we will all want to settle down and raise our kids together, so they can be best friends like we are Kodi said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Pssh," Zac said," I'm perfectly find having no kids and enjoying being single"

"More like you're perfectly fine with sleeping with different women," Seth replied with smirk on his face.

"He just has a fear of settling down", Kodi said "big macho guy scared to get trapped with one woman."

"Laugh it up bitches" said Zac as he got back comfortable on the couch folding both hands behind his head, "Any women would be lucky to have my last name, who wouldn't want to be with me"

"Big ego there soldier"

It's not the only thing that big, Zac said smirking.

"Yeah your big ass head is the biggest thing on your body", Miriam said.

" All the ladies love every inch of me, you guys just jealous."

"Yeah except the one lady you being trying to make fall for you since you was little. Dang it, now how much does that hurt ones ego"

"Ouch low blow Kodi, you guys know as much as I do that Letty is a hard nut to crack, but once she finds out about Dom, she going to be begging for some of this Zac loving.

"Did he just say Begging?" , asked Seth.

"Yep that's what he said", said Kodi smiling

"Oh this will be entertaining to say the least." Miriam said, looking Zac straight in the eye. "I have a feeling that once you get rejected by her, you will feel exactly what you put all those women thru."

"Sure, Sure whatever, I will not fail", Zac said confidently.

"Can we bet on that", Seth said.

The sound of running on the second level of the house had everyone in the room looking at the ceiling.

"Is that Letty?" Asked Seth

Before anyone could answer a soaking wet and half naked Letty bust in the room.

**This is my first story and I know that it will not be prefect and I'm sorry if you guys don't like it, but the PMs about hating me and my writing is a little much. I think everyone first story have a lot of mistakes in it especially mines since I wouldn't even say I'm a writer. I'm just trying something new, so sorry to everyone who hates my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious Characters. **

Chapter 3

LPOV

Not caring that I was wet and only had a towel to cover my body, I took the steps two at a time, slipping on the last steps, but I managed to keep running.

Busting into the living room, four set of eyes stared at me surprisingly. I hadn't known they were all in the house, but I was glad to be looking into the familiar faces of two of my cousins and two of my very close friends. Miriam and Kodi just shook their head at me, probably no longer surprised by some of the shit I do- and coming flying into a room, soaking wet, with only a towel on didn't seem to surprise them much. Zac and Seth probably should have had the same reaction, but seeing as though they're both guys, the only thing they were doing was staring at my exposed legs.

Snapping my fingers at both the guys "Eyes up here," I said, pointing to my face.

"Letty, baby, you certainly know how to make an entrance. Did you need help washing a particular body part, cause I'm more then qualified to help a sister out?" Zac said, eyeing me from head to toe with his signature smirk on his face.

"Shut up Zac." I heard him chuckle.

"Come make m-"

Before he could finish that sentence I cut him off, almost forgetting why I was in such a rush to get down here "Where's Morgan?" I asked hesitantly hoping that she was here safe somewhere.

Morgan was my youngest cousin out of all the girls, she was eighteen and she was like a younger version of me literally down to the looks and the attitude to match. Life hadn't been the easiest on her, whether it was from losing her mom from cancer or some of her stupid decisions that made it that way. I wasn't around much since we moved to LA when I was fifteen, but I made sure to call and video chat at least three times a week with her. I was the first person she called when she felt like everyone was babying her and need a break from it all, she came to stay with me and my mom for a couple months after losing her mom. She was in our grandma's custody, so she had to return to the DR and start school back.

Thinking back to the gunfire, my heart was telling me that she didn't make it out, but I was hoping just once I was wrong.

"We haven't talked to Morgan in about three in half months; she called us right before she left saying she was going backpacking across Europe to discover the culture with some friends. She said she needed a break we all figured it was because of the anniversary of her mom death coming up. She was supposed to meet up with us a week ago. She gave us the date and time for her return, but she didn't show." Miriam answered as she scrolled through her phone looking for information. "Why, what's going on Letty?" Mir asked, becoming more concerned by the minute.

My heart was pounding loudly, I just knew everyone could hear it. "Are you guys out your damn minds, who thought it was okay to let her leave by herself? Did anyone confirm her story? Did you call grandma and made sure any of that bullshit of a story she gave was legit? Hell, why didn't anyone call me, why didn't you guys lock her in the damn basement or something?" I yelled, pacing back and forth through the room, a million thought running through my head. What did she get herself into and what does this have to do with Braga and whoever this Carter person is?

"Now, you know just as well as any of us that Morgan does whatever she wants to. We couldn't stop her even if we wanted to, but what I don't understand is why should we have stopped her, she always like to be alone during the time of her mother death," Zac reminded me.

_Omg! It's been three months and she hasn't been in touch with anyone, she would have definitely contacted someone if she was in trouble. No contact mean the gunfire I heard was someone shooting and killing her. If I didn't have a reason before to hunt down Braga I surely did now. Braga and whoever this Carter person was were going to wish they never messed with her, I swear that on my last breathe._

"Letty!" Three voices screamed at me.

"What's going on with Morgan, is she okay?" Kodi asked, now standing in front of me trying to get my attention. Trying my hardest to keep the tears from falling, I just shook my head and drop down in the nearest chair. Running my hands through my hair I tried to clear my head and explain to them what happened.

"Right before I left you guys to meet Dom in the Dominican Republic, I had a conversation with Morgan about everything that was going on with some of the stuff dealing with my dad. Miriam and Kodi nodded their head understanding what I meant, Zack and Seth didn't really know anything so they were looking confused. "I told her that we would figure everything out and for her not to do anything until I got back."

_My plan was to meet Dom and get his opinion on everything, and see what should I do I thought to myself, but things didn't go like I planned. Once I got there I was so happy to see him again that I told myself I would tell him later. But later never came and he told me we was getting ready to go on another adventure. Ever since Jesse died almost five years ago things has been off between us. We were constantly fighting over the fact that he always left for months and then would find a place for a few weeks to be with me. It wasn't what I wanted out of our relationship and it was beginning to take its toll on me. So I was more than willingly to get us back to the way we were even if that meant doing another heist that had once cost us almost everything. _

"She was mad and stormed off saying that I put Dom before everything, and that she would ask you or Miriam to help her," I said looking at Kodi. "I forgot to tell you guys, but I figured once she had calmed down she would just wait till I came back."

"That's not surprising. She's right, you always dropped everything you were doing to go out and follow behind Dom, but when your family needs you, we always had to wait." Kodi snapped at me.

I just glared at her. I know they were right, but I was tired of hearing about how I chose Dom over them. He was my first love, we had gone through a lot, I had shared everything with him. He wasn't just a part of my life, he was imbedded so deep in me that it felt like we were one. Yeah, we weren't the ideal couple, we enjoyed pissing each other off and testing the boundary of our relationship and life. We were very private people, we understood each other like no one else could. With just one look he knew everything that I felt or wanted. Dom was a giver, he wasn't about what the world thought, it was just me and him, no show, no bullshit, just the Letty and Dom show. I was sixteen when I realized that I was heads over heel in love with him. He was all I could think about, working with him in a hot as garage wasn't much help to my teenage hormones. Everything changed after he left me in Mexico though; our relationship wasn't like it used to be. I felt myself always giving more and being disappointed when he didn't do the same. It was like he was on auto pilot and had completely shut down. I kept thinking that as long as I stood by him he would go back to being the Dom I knew and loved. That's one of the reasons I didn't go see what Morgan was up to- me and Dom had went to a private beach and finally reconnected and I wasn't ready to leave. I wanted to hang on to it and see if he had finally changed. But in the end he was just prepared to leave me once again, saying it was too dangerous, but our lives were built on dangerous, I knew that was a bullshit excuse. By that time I was through fighting for something that could never be like it used to, maybe the incident in LA and losing Jesse and our family splitting up was too much on him and our relationship. When he tried to leave me in the middle of the night with a stake of cash and my cross, I knew this was it, I was so mad and completely done with the whole situation I couldn't keep fighting. I was all out of fighting. Maybe them thinking I was dead was for the best, but I hope Morgan didn't pay for my mistake.

"Enough," I yelled, slapping my hands against the table. "This isn't about me and Dom, this is about the fact that Morgan is in trouble, if not dead." I heard Miriam and Kodi quick in take of breath and Seth abruptly sitting up in his seat. I felt Zac eyes burn a hole into the side of my head, silently telling me I better explain.

Closing my eyes I thought back to that night. "When I was fleeing from Fenix and his crew I got a call. It was Morgan, she sounded like she was in trouble and that she was running or being chased. She yelled at me that Braga knew who I was and that he was Escobar's son, and something about someone name Carter. Before she could say anything else I heard a gunshot and the phone went dead right before my car flipped."

Kod yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

"I know, and that was over three months ago. Seth, I need you to pull up all of Morgan's credit card transition in the last six months, we need to figure out exactly what she stumbled upon. Also do a check on any and all know associates of Braga Cartel, there's a hard drive in my room with all known associated of Braga. Run it against that debase first. We need to know who exactly who this Carter person is and what his dealing with Braga is. We need to figure out where Braga is at, we find out what happened to Morgan." Pushing all my concern and emotions to the back I had a job to do I just pray that somehow some way she was still alive?

Seth nodded before getting up and started typing on his computer.

Twenty minutes later Zac spoke up. "We know where Braga is."

"Where is he?" I asked feeling like I wasn't going to like the answer.

"He's in a jail cell back in LA," said Kodi. "Dom and Brian put him there."

"Dom and Brian? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, knowing that I was missing out a lot of information from this story.

I heard Miriam sigh and when I turned to her, she passed me a folder.

"After your death, Dom went back to LA to revenge you. He somehow managed to get into the exact same race scene you were in. Brian also got into the races," she said. As she was talking I flipped the folder open and began going through some of the information. "I don't really know what happened, but Fenix was killed, Braga was brought in, and Dom was sentenced to life in jail without the possible of Parole."

My head was spinning. My heart felt heavy, even though Dom and I were no longer together, I didn't want him in jail for trying to avenge my death. Why would he come back to LA? He should have just stayed away. A part of me knew why he didn't stay away; just like I would risk my life to make him a free man he would kill anyone he thought was threatening me and vice versa. Even when we were apart we were always trying to protect the other one.

Oh god Mia, everything I did means nothing now. Mia still got left alone without anyone. No matter what pain Dom put me through, I would never want him to return to jail. He once told me that going back there would be the death of him.

"Letty, there's more." I put my head in my hands, shaking it back and forth.

"I don't think I can take anymore right now." This past hour and a half had been overwhelming. Not only had I found out that I was in a coma for three months, but that my cousin may or may not be dead. My family was in danger and my Dom was in jail. My brain was on an information overload.

"Calm down Letty. Dom's not in Jail. The bus never made it. O'Connor and Mia busted him out." My head snapped up at what she just said. "Like I said, there's a lot that happened in the last three months when you were sleeping. We've been following their movement. After breaking out they headed to Rio to meet up with a friend, from there they got into some more trouble."

"Yeah, Toretto can't seem to keep his self out of trouble. Something happened and they got the whole damn U.S government agency after their ass," chuckled Zac.

"There's a more detailed account of everything that happened in Rio. But your friends jacked some rich guy and stole his money and tore up Rio all in the time frame of two weeks. After that they disappeared. We stopped tracking them, looks like Toretto was finally ready to settle down."

Confused as to why she was looking at me like that, I finish going through the paper work. I was relieved when she told me that Dom hadn't went to jail, but now all of them were fugitives including Mia. Flipping through the last content of the folder there were pictures of the crew that helped Dom in Rio. I remembered all but two of them: Roman and Tej. The last couple of pictures were what made my heart stop. There were pictures of Dom and some Blonde hair girl. The pictures of them in bed together and of them walking hand in hand on a beach were my final straw. Standing up quickly, I threw the pictures back on the table and making my way back upstairs, not wanting anyone to see my tears. From the date on the corner of the picture I knew that Dom didn't even wait until my memory was a distant before jumping into bed with someone new. I guess that answered my question on how much I really meant to him.

Going back to my room, I finally decided to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of running shorts and a black tank, wondering if maybe a run would help. As I was getting dress my thought kept running over everything again, "_What right did I have to be mad? We were broken up after all." _But telling my heart this didn't make the pain ease, it just intensified.

The girls were right, I had made a fool out of myself for years following behind someone who clearly didn't love me the same way I loved him. Never again would I let Dom Toretto make a fool out of me.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and the Furious characters.**

**Chapter 5**

It was late in the evening and Letty was standing alone on the beach, not far from the house. Her hands were folded over her chest, the wind was tossing her hair in her face, yet she didn't remove it. The sun was setting on the horizon, the different shades of pink and orange dancing off the reflection of the ocean water.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly from her 3 mile run along the shoreline.

After watching the sun set completely, Letty took a sip of her water from her bottle and started making her way back towards the back porch of the house at a slow pace. Stretching her arms and popping her back in the process.

**Letty POV**

It was hard to process everything I had learned earlier today, everyone was staring at me waiting on me to break down. If I was honest with myself the only thing keeping me from completely shutting down is that I needed to know what happened to Morgan. I thought the worst thing was finding out that everyone thought I was dead, but the worst thing is feeling like I might be the reason my cousin is dead. I needed to find out exactly what happened to her and make sure everyone involved paid for hurting her.

My body was still sore and stiff from the accident, but it was pretty much healed. Looking down my stomach had a few ugly bruises that would disappear as long as I tend to them. My body felt strange, almost like I had to get back use to using it again.

Taking a seat on the back porch steps I let my mind wonder, what's the real meaning of love? How do you know if you ever had true love, does your heart let you know? But just like feelings, you heart can also be deceived. How do you know if it's real?

"Hey," Miriam said, coming to sit next to me on the porch step. "You okay?" She asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head 'no'. "You're here to say I told you so," I said matter-of-factly, fidgeting with my workout shorts and looking at the ocean to avoid looking at her. "You never liked Dom from the beginning, maybe I should have taken your warning to heart."

"No," Miriam replied. "I would never say that. You're hurting, Let, and you don't deserve it. You loved that man more than your own life. Some would say you're crazy including me, but that's just who you are. You love one hundred percent and any guy would be lucky to be on the receiving end of your love." Grabbing my hand she pulled me closer to her and wrapped her left arm around my shoulder.

Shaking my head 'no' again, I said, "We broke up in the Dominican Republic, so I have no right to feel this way. I called it quits with Dom; he had every right to move on." My voice was barely above a whisper. I refused to cry anymore. I wasn't a person that cried, period, but waking up and hearing everything left me feeling empty. The pain I felt when I saw those pictures I never wanted to experience again. He still had my heart and the only reason I broke up with him is because I truly thought he would stay. Dom runs when he feels like his back is up against the wall, I kept trying to get it through his head that as long as we were together he was never trapped, we always found a way out together: Ride or Die. " I have no right to feel angry or hurt, he's single, he can be with whoever he wanted to be with."

She squeezed me tighter to her. "Stop it. You have every right to feel angry and betrayed. That's years of emotions and time you put into him, I don't care if you guys had broken up, he could have shown some respect to you and waited until you were gone more than a couple months."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm dead to them and that's how it's going to stay. The only thing that matters now is protecting my family and avenging the death of my cousin. Seth ran a history on all her credit cards and came up empty. The tracking device on her car came up empty, but running a search on her plates came back with her car being burned and sunken into the river. Someone would only do that if they were trying to cover up something, something like murder." I said it all in a shaky breathe. Everything was pointing to the conclusion that Morgan was dead, but also the fact that I was responsible.

"We have a lot to do to get ready. We also need to bring Zac and Seth up to date with your whole father deal." I groaned having forgotten all about that. Great, one more thing to worry about.

Getting up and pulling her with me, I said, "Come on, let's go." I wrapped my arms around her waist, leading her into the house.

"Hey guys, everyone in the living room now! "I yelled throughout the house.

Taking a seat I waited for everyone to come in before starting. Once everyone took a seat I began explaining.

"Zac and Seth, there a few things I need to bring you guys up to date on. Mir and Kodi know because they were with me," I said turning my chair to face them. "A letter came to my grandma's house addressed to me, and once I open it I realized that it from my father." My voice breaking a little at the end.

"How is that possible, Let, your dad died while on the job years ago?" Replied a confused Zac.

I glared at him for interrupting me, he got the hint and I continued. "The letter explained how his next job was him going undercover to gather Intel on a drug lord name Escobar. He spent a little over a year undercover and quickly became one of Escobar most trusted men."

I stood up and passed out pictures of the man named Escobar. "My dad used an alias name, Zander Smith, so that if anything went wrong his family wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. Escobar had a long history with taking out a traitor's family as payback for betraying him. My dad didn't want to risk me and my mom getting hurt because of him, so a few weeks before the job, he started picking fights with my mom and did things he knew would piss her off. Eventually my mom kicked my dad out the house and asked for a divorce, he had it all planned out. He knew that if he just disappeared for a year or more my mom wouldn't stop looking for him, so the only thing he could do was make her hate him and ask him to leave. Everything worked exactly like he wanted it to. After staging what looked to be him having an affair, my mom wanted nothing more to do with him. Less than a week later he was moving to the state and starting his job_." _

My eyes stared at the picture of my dad in the middle of the table, remembering the look of distraught on my mother face as she found my dad cheating. It took her months to get over it and move on. I hated my dad ever since, for destroying our family and breaking our hearts in the process.

"After successfully getting the Intel the FBI needed, the next step was to carry out the plan. The plan was for the FBI to catch Escobar in the act, overseeing his product with a meeting with his top associates. Unknown to both parties, someone was leaking gas into the warehouse, so when the FBI went in and the shooting started the warehouse exploded killing multiple agents, my dad, Escobar and his men.

"Wait, you just said that your dad was killed in the explosion, how could he send you that letter then?" came Seth, confused voice as he looked at me with his head tilted slightly to the right.

Looking at Seth I answered, "My dad had a friend while he was undercover; he wrote the letter explaining everything before he went to the warehouse. His friend added the last details about his death, and my dad's final wishes in another letter. "

"What are your dad's final wishes?"

"In the letter was a key to a safe deposit box in Colombia. The letter stated I was to go to a certain bank and open the safe deposit box in the box would be further instruction."

"How did you know you could trust him?" Said Zac

"At the end of the letter was a name, the name of my imaginary friend when I was three. I only told my dad the name, so he was the only one who could have told his friend that name. Knowing that I probably wouldn't trust him without something to go on, so me Morgan, Kodi and Miriam went to Colombia and opened the safe deposit box. There was documents leading to about seven different off-shore, untraceable bank accounts, all with millions of dollars in each of them. Together the amount was over 200 million dollars and all the accounts had my imaginary friends name on them. Reading the letters I found instructions from my dad that if he failed that one day in the future he was worried that Escobar organization would somehow track me and my family down and kill us.

My father was always an over proactive man, he always had a multiple plans. His backup plan was for his family to always be taken care of whether he was there or not and on the off chance that they figure out his real identity we would be prepared." I passed the bank records to Miriam who passed them onto Zac and Seth as I continued my story. "But what didn't make since to me was how did this guy know when to send me that letter? I mean, my father left me and my mom when I was thirteen years old, which means this man waited fourteen years to send me that letter. A better question is how he knew exactly the right time to send it, unless he's on Braga pay roll. I'm thinking that maybe this guy been undercover this whole time or in a position to have had my dad file flagged so that anyone that did a search on his alias name it would alert him, this is all an theory so Seth will have to confirm everything."

"Okay so we know that Braga is Escobar's son. But that don't explain why Braga waited fourteen years to try and track down the missing money?" Said Zac.

"Unless Braga somehow figured out my dad was working undercover. Let's think about if I was in Braga's shoes. I would want to know how my dad died and what went wrong. Maybe Braga's plan all along was to figure out who the snitch was, but in order for him to do that he had to first grow and prove himself worthy of taking over his father's Cartel, which could have taken years. Also to rebuild a drug cartel from the bottom up takes time. Maybe now that Braga has succeeded past even his father's reputation, he's finally at a place to figure out what really happened, or whoever this Carter person is, is influencing him to look deeper into it. It doesn't take much these days to have a couple of FBI people on his payroll, people that would be able to find out just who was the FBI informant. Now since there hasn't been a direct attack on my family I'm take another guess and say that the name Braga got was my father alias name, so Braga knew which one of his men betrayed his dad. After running a check on my fathers name he probably came up empty with regards to any family members and so on. When an FBI give someone a cover they usually have no family or have family, but lead to dead ends. That all changed the day I went in undercover. One background search on me and Braga could easily put the face of the man that betrayed his father with the face of my dad. Giving him his connection, Morgan must have found out somehow what was going on and decided to warn me, they must have heard her and then killed her. What I need to figure out is if it's Braga or Carter that has my cousins' blood on their hands. We still need to figure out exactly what Morgan was doing and what led her there when she got killed."

"But you said it yourself, Letty, that he found the connection. Why hasn't he tried to kill your family?" Asked Zac, starting to get confused again.

"Because you had me edit you and your fathers information," came Seth, smiling like he just figured out some top secret case. "A couple of days after you girls left for Columbia, you called me and told me to edit all documents for you and your father. You also had me make fake I.D and passports with the name Isabella Perkins. I'm guessing that was your imaginary friends name, right?" I smile and nod at him. "The document that I made stated that your mother was an orphan and runaway that was in the system with no family, and that she died shortly after giving birth to you, and that your father had no family listed. If they were to try and find anything on them it would all be dead ends just like your father."

"But that would make them suspicious, and if they thought that your dad had anything to do with the missing money, then they would have captured you, not kill you," Kodi replied

"She's right. If they thought your dad stole the money the most logical thing would be to give it to his wife or kid," Mir added.

"So, why did Braga have Fenix kill you and not try to bring you in and questioned you?" Zac added.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe they didn't think my dad stole the money, or maybe Fenix didn't get the call in time and just finished what they already planned to do after every race is finished. But I knew that I needed to protect my family regardless. Which brings me to the here, and now, there's a lot we need to do." Everyone looked at me with anticipation and fear. "I'm bringing down Braga and whoever the hell this Carter person is, just because Braga is in jail don't mean that's his organization is down. I'm going to avenge the death of my cousin by sinking Braga Cartel and this Carter person six feet under. If you want no part of this I understand, leave the room now. I have no hard feelings toward you if you leave, we're still family," I said, turning to look each and every person dead in their eyes. No one looked away.

Literally three seconds passed before I heard, "Were in, Morgan was our family too, and those bitches have tried to kill two of our family members. What's the plan?"

Taking a deep breath, I knew there was no turning back once we started this war. But my family was my only constant in my life and I will not have anyone else taken from me. I will not.

"We need to build several safe houses all across the globe, money obviously isn't an issue. We can start with one here, no offense Seth but this place lacks safety." Seth shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "But I like this location, so we just need to find a big enough space to build. All the houses need to be equip with all the best surveillance and security systems. Seth, that's your job, I need you to work your magic man, if you think you might need it get it. Zac, I need you to get your hands on any and all weapons that we might need to take down at least six Cartels, including more men power across the globe. Use your connection, we will need a damn army in order to take a down an army. If you don't trust them with your life then don't hire them. I prefer people with the same military background as you, they need to be specialized in combat and weapon training. Kodi, once we get the houses built, I'm going to need you to have at least two rooms set up with everything you need medically. I don't want us to have to go to the hospital for nothing. You're a licensed nurse and we can hire at least four doctors to be on our payroll. Money speaks in all language people. Whatever we do we don't use our real names in any transactions, you charge everything to our alias name, which Seth will setup. Miriam, you and Zac will be in charge of getting us ready, we need to be trained in both combat and weapons dealings. There will be no weak links in this group. Lastly, I will teach you guys how to drive and how to fix and custom any and all cars. After all that is accomplished then, and only then, do we go hunting."

"Letty, you know this could take months right?" Said Seth, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yes I know, so we better get started."

**I'm dead according to the world, the wont see us coming!**

**Okay guys I hope I'm doing an okay job so far. The next chapter will be fast forwarding about 10 months. Right now all this lines up with Dom and the crew having left Rio about two months ago. Since Letty died and Mia got pregnant around the same time I'm making it that Mia is about 3 in half months pregnant right now in the story. Don't worry Dom and the crew come into the picture soon I promise! **


End file.
